White Fire
by darkenedfire3
Summary: Aroura is a new student at Sky high. But she has to keep a big secret from everyone...shes a vampire. Mixed between Sky High and Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novels, she has to find out who is trying to kill off the superheroes...GangFriendship
1. You're in my seat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sky High or any of its characters. I also do not own any of Stephenie Meyer's ideas or book (Twilight, New Moon, Eclipse). **

When my alarm went off in the morning, I wanted to throw it against my bedroom wall. I held my temper though. I really didn't feel like having Ally yell at me for putting a hole in her house. Again.

I don't really know why I even bother to set an alarm clock. I never sleep. I haven't slept for over three hundred years.

I guess being a vampire does have its ups and downs. Like having the ability to crush stone, or be ten miles away in just seconds. And being immortal. That is pretty cool. But I really miss being able to dream. It was the way I dealt with problems. I guess it's the way most people deal with problems.

Maybe that's why I have such a temper.

Another reason why I may have a temper is that I am being forced to live with people that I don't even really know, because technically I am not legally an adult yet. Which is bull. I have been an adult for the past three centuries; they can't force me to live with people that are supposed to be my "foster parents." But since I was turned at seventeen, I guess they think that my age counts against me.

But, if I didn't live with them, then I couldn't go to school. And I NEED to go to school. Especially a school that could maybe help me control my temper and help me try to not set things on fire. Oh, did I tell you that along with being a vampire, I am a pyro?

One of the things I found out about one hundred years down my existence. Turns out that my father was one of the first pyrokinettics ever born. Too bad he wasn't around when my new powers decided to show up. So I had to deal with not only learning to control my appetite, but I also had to deal with learning not to set things on fire when I became scared or angry. Honestly, I only have set four houses on fire, and I put them all out.

I was sitting on my bed, reading Twilight. I really wish I have met Stephenie Meyer. She has no idea how accurate she is on her vampire facts.

My clock said that its 7:40. My bus arrives at 7:55. Even though I never sleep and can move almost at the speed of sound, I am still not a morning person and I move relatively slow in the morning. Well, it's slow for me.

I jumped off of my bed and grabbed the jeans I had worn the night before that were laying across my computer chair. I pulled them on, then walked to my closet to find my black v-neck sweater with the holes in the edges of the sleeves for my thumbs. Although the temperature was about 76 degrees, I always wore covering clothes. Its not that my skin looked bad; it was the fact that every time I walked out into the sun, my skin glittered. People tended to stare at me when I first walked into the sun after I was changed. These shirts also covered up the very distinct etching of white fire that ran up the lengths of both arms, starting from the tops of my hands and ending at my shoulders. These were an after effect of receiving my pyrokinetic powers. Along with the red streak in the underside of my hair.

I looked in the mirror. Mostly I don't care how I look; being a vampire sharpened and beautified my features, making my features more beautiful then anyone could imagine. I'm not trying to be vain; it's the truth. I had cut my brown hair short before I came here, and now the layers had grown out a little bit and my bangs fell past my nose if I let them hang in the middle of my face. Today the circles that were usually dark were not as distinct as usual and my eyes were a gorgeous shade of gold. I never bothered with makeup. I thought that it was a waste of time.

I grabbed my gray hoodie and my backpack and walked out of my room. I ran down stairs, making absolutely no noise. Another upside to being a vampire. I could be as quiet as I wanted to be. I could smell Ally's cooking in the kitchen, but I didn't stop in there. I had hunted last night, just to make sure that I couldn't be tempted by any of the new people that I would have to interact with today.

I walked outside and shut the door as quietly as I possibly could. Even though Ally and her husband were supposed to be my "foster parents", I wasn't close enough to actually say good morning. I slipped on my hoodie, pulling the hood over my face to keep the sun from reflecting on it. I slung my backpack over my right shoulder and walked down the steps and though the front gate. The bus stop was only three blocks away from my house, and I had nine minutes to get there. Plenty of time to walk around aimlessly before I actually had to be there.

When headquarters found out that I was moving to Maxville, they went absolutely berserk. They had been tracking the fact that I was a pyro and that I had to leave town every ten or so years. Alongside with being mostly indestructible, pyrokintetics are also immortal. They knew that I was a pyrokinetic but what they didn't know was that I was a blood sucking vampire could easily wipe out their entire city in just minutes.

They didn't like that very much.

So instead of spending the summer getting to know my new surroundings and to maybe get a little more control over my powers, I had to stay in a security cell for three months so the headquarters could find out if I could resist human blood as well as I said I could. They also wanted to test out my other abilities, for experimental purposes, just in case this ever happened again.

So, I have no idea where anything is in the town, and I have no more control over my powers then I did before I left Europe.

Granted, they did at least put me into a nice neighborhood, not some ghetto apartment where I would have to keep about seven locks on my door. Obviously I wouldn't need it, but I was still grateful. The house I was living in now was huge: four bedrooms, four bathrooms, two stories, plus an attic and a secret sanctum. The Ally and her husband are retired superheroes, but they said that I could use their sanctum if I wanted. I wasn't sure that I would take them up on the offer, but it was a very nice gesture.

As I slowly walked around the neighborhood, I noticed that all of the houses here were relatively the same structure; huge house, with enormous front yard with at least one tree. I liked trees. They gave the area a sense of closeness, not a vast open land that felt very unsafe and vulnerable.

The sky today was sunny, a normal day for the beginning of September. I looked up at the sky, still keeping my hood on, and watched a bird fly across the sky. Or at least I thought it was a bird. I still watched is and noticed that it was being propelled by an engine. The last time I checked, birds were NOT propelled by engines.

I walked on, only one block to go and about three minutes to get there. I don't remember the last time I walked so slowly to get to a destination. Unless there were crowds of people that could easily have noticed that I was there one minute and ten yards away in just seconds. I could see the bus stop on the corner. Only two more minutes.

I hadn't been able to run in a long time. I looked around to see if any spying people were outside. There was no one, so I grabbed hold of my backpack and ran to the bus stop. More like I teleported to the bus stop. It was so fast. I could feel the wind through my hair and on my face. It felt good to run. I was considering running around the block, but just then two people turned the corner, and was walking my direction. I got a close look at them. It was no one the looked remotely old enough to go to high school. They looked like they were about seven years old. They ran past me without a passing glance and turned the corner to probably continue running up the block. I smiled as I remembered being the little. Of course that was in the seventeen hundreds, so our childhoods were very different. While thinking about my childhood that happened so long ago, the bus pulled up to the bus stop. The doors opened.

I walked onto the bus, receiving a nod from the vey old bus driver. I looked down the aisle. There was no one on the bus. So I walked down to the very back and took my seat in the right corner. I took out my book and started to read.

I was so engrossed in my book, that I didn't notice the first few stops that the bus made. A few people looked back to where I was sitting, but none of them came near me. I was fine with that. Being in solitude didn't bother me. I actually liked it. After the fourth stop, the bus became too noisy, so concentrating on my book wasn't going to work. So instead I watched the kids on the bus. Many of them were showing off their powers. One guy had six arms, and a nerdy kid could turn himself into a giant rock. I actually didn't see that one, but he explained it enough for me to get the picture. Another kid could glow. I didn't see that one either, because it was too bright inside the bus for him to make a difference. The girl with the purple hair could shape shift into a guinea pig and the guy dressed in all orange could melt. I had to think about that one for a minute. When I could picture it in my mind, I laughed out loud.

We had hit another stop and two more people got onto the bus. One was a kid who needed someone to tell him that patriotism is welcomed, but wearing red white and blue was completely unnecessary to show that you like your country. The other person, a girl was wearing jeans and a green t-shirt. Her flaming red hair was pulled up into a ponytail. They sat up in front, talking to the purple kid, the melting kid and the glowing kid.

The bus drove on for about two more minutes until we came to yet another bus stop. Only one person came onto the bus. He was wearing all black; black jeans, black shirt, even a black leather jacket. His long hair fell across his face and I could see the red streak on the right side of his head. Woopdee do. Another pyro.

When he walked onto the bus, the patriotic kid and friends greeted him. Tall, dark and broody just nodded a greeting and walked down the aisle. He walked all the way down to the end of the row. He stopped right next to me. He glared at me and I glared back.

"You're in my seat," he growled. I looked around at the seat I was occupying.

"I don't see your name on it," I counter growled. I could see him becoming angrier. I think he thought that if he just stared at me long enough that I was going to move.

"Look, there is an empty seat right here," I said pointing to the empty seat next to me. "How about you sit here, and get over it already. I'm not moving."

He didn't like the fact that I wouldn't move.

"How about you move, and I won't be forced to roast you alive?" he said in his most threatening voice.

I burst out laughing.

"You serious?" I asked between laughs. He didn't see what was so funny.

"Alright, fine. I'll humor you." I stood up and walked past him, up the aisle.

"But, just so you know. Next time that won't work." And I walked up the aisle and sat down in the empty seat up front.


	2. I Am Not Moving

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Sky High or from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel series.**

The bus ride up was less interesting after that. I pulled out my book and started to read again. It wasn't even interesting when the bus drove off a bridge and we free fell for five seconds and the freshmen screamed like maniacs.

When the bus landed at school, I was one of the first off the bus. I pulled my hood over my head and walked onto the floating school.

It wasn't that different from any of the other schools that I had been to. There were students, teachers, administration staff. Outside there was stairs and banners proclaiming "Welcome" to all of the new students.

The only thing that was different was that we were surounded by clouds. And that kids flew to school. And outwardly showed off their powers. All of the previous schools I had been to were public, normal people schools. I could never show off my powers to anyone. I had to keep them hidden at all times. If anyone found out that I had powers that could pose a potential threat to them, I would have been shipped off to the nearest government research facility.

That's another reason why I moved here. People with super powers are accepted. Although it may not be wise to share the fact that you have powers to EVERYONE, but heroes that are seen around here aren't shied away from.

I walked towards the front doors. There were students of all different races showing off their new powers. The freshmen behind me were being talked to by the senior welcoming committee. It was always the same speech, and me, being a junior this year, didn't feel like listening to a bunch of seniors talk about how great the school was. It was JUST a school.

When I walked through the doors, a gust of wind rushed by me. Actually, when I saw her clearly, she was just a really fast kid. She ran down the hall and nearly knocked over a group of very small people. I figured them to be more freshmen.

I kept walking when a voice came over the loud speakers.

"Will Aroura McGraw please report to the principals office?"

I wonder what I did now.

It didn't take me long to find the principals office. When I walked in, the lady at the front desk pointed to another door labled 'Principal Powers'.

I knocked on the door and heard a faint "Come in!" I walked inside and sat down in one of the comfortable chairs in front of the desk. There was no one in the room. So I waited, admiring the pictures on her desk: a dog, a little boy, what looks like to be the principals family. I got up and looked at all of the newspaper articles that were posted on the bulliten board. There were some from the eighties and then there were more recent ones. The most recent date, from last year was a pictures of a group of students that looked oddly familiar. I looked at them more closely. They were all dressed in formal outfits and were all smiling. Except for one. I smiled as I recognized the group. It was a picture of the patriotic kid, the redhead, the shape shifter, the melting kid, the glowing kid and tall, dark and broody. I read the caption below and found out that their names were Will, Layla, Magenta, Ethan, Zach and Warren. From what the article had said, they had rescued the school from being taken over by Royal Pain, whoever that was. Just then someone walked into the room.

A lady dressed in all white walked up to her desk. I looked up from under my hood. She smiled at me.

"You must be Aroura McGraw," she said. I nodded and pulled back my hood. I didn't need it in the enclosed room.

"I am Principal Powers. You must be wondering why I asked you here," she said, sitting down and motioning for me to do the same.

"I was actually wondering what I had done wrong. I have only been here for a total of fifteen minutes."

"You haven't done anything wrong. I just aksed you here to express my concerns."

"Concerns?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"Well, yes. Concerns. The headquaters contacted me to inform me, and the staff of what you are caplable of. I know that they held you in their research facility for three months, and I am very sorry that they did so. But you have to understand why we need to know about you. You are going to be in a school where blood is spilled almost constantly because of the activities that they have to go through and you can't imagine how hard it is to keep some of these kids to contain themselves from showing off their powers. They like to compete and we have had many injuries that involve blood. We just don't want you to be tempted," she finished. By the end of her speech, I wa smiling. First off, no one had ever expressed that much concern about my special eating habits before, and I was laughing because it was an absurd thought for me to actually think about killing people.

"Principal Powers, I am grateful for your concerns, especially for your students. But I have never even considered using peopple as something for me to hunt. I find it repulsing. I have my own ways of containing my, well, thirst. You have nothing to worry about. I have had almost three hundred years to get control over that."

She looked at me for a second, then she smiled.

"Alright, I can see that if you are not worried, then I shouldn't be worried."

"I'm not saying to NOT be worried. I would say worry, but in very small amounts. I have never lost control before, but it doesn't mean that I won't ever lose control. I'll try to let you know if that is ever a possibility," I added, smiling. She smiled back and then stood up. I stood up too, as it looked as if she was letting me know that I could leave. Sure enough I was correct.

"Well, Aroura. It was great to finally meet you and I hope that you will enjoy it here. Please come by if you have any questions or concerns," she said offering her hand so I could shake hands with her.

I was a little confused by the very positive and abrupt ending to our conversation, but I shook hands with her anyways. She flinch when we grasped hands. I guess she didn' t realize that my hands were ice cold.

"Sorry," I said when she let go of my hand.

"Its alright. You may go now." She smiled then sat down at her desk and I turned and walked out of the room. I don't know what my feelings about Principal Powers were just yet. I guess that I would just have to wait and see.

I walked out of the office and the bell rang letting people know to go to class. I was supposed to go to something called power placement with the freshmen. I wasn't looking foreward to it.

When I walked into the gym, I really just wanted to walk back out again. I was late because I took a wrong turn and ended up in some science room full of strange objects that I didn't even want to know how they worked. When I walked in, everyone turned to stare at me. I was used to this for looking incredibly different from everyone else, but not out of extreme annoyance.

"Sorry," I said and walked to the back of the crowd. The man up on the platform in front of all of the freshmen and me started speaking again.

"As I was saying before I was rudely intterupted, you will all step up here and show me your powers. Then I will assess whether or not you are going to be a hero…" he looked around menicingly at the people who were cowering in his shadow. "Or sidekick," he finished. He stopped glareing at the students long enough to look down at his role sheet and then looked up and smiled.

"It seems that we have a new junior joining us this year. Whoever you are, get up here."

I sighed and walked up to the platform.

"Alright, show me your powers," he said.

"What one?" I asked him. He looked confused.

"What do you mean, what one? There is only supposed to be one new student here this year that has multiple powers. What's your name anyways?"

"Aroura McGraw."

He looked down at his role sheet again.

"Well that makes sense then. Show me all three," he corrected himself.

I sighed and then showed him my powers. He dropped a car on top of my head and I caught it like it was styrofoam. Then he threw a ball across the room and I raced to the other side in just seconds.

"What's your last power?" he asked.

I looked him straight in the face and then smiled. His expression became confused until he saw that his clipboard was on fire. He threw it on the ground and stomped on it until the fire was out.

"HERO!" he shouted. I smirked and walked down the stairs off the platform and to the back of the crowd. Along with being able to creat fire with my hands, I could create fire using the heat in the air. I still didn't have total control over that power, but when I really wanted to annoy people I could set things on fire from a distance. While I was here, I hoped to get control over that power.

While standing in the back I watched all of the freshmen go up and be power tested. There were so many different types of powers. I couldn't believe how random some of them were too. One kids powers was to make someone's hair grow longer or shorter. Another girls powers was to change her eye color. I could do that too, but she could change it to ANY color.

One by one they went up to be tested and all of that time I just stood there, watching all of them go up, either nervous or over confident. When he was finished humiliating all of the new students, he told us that after lunch, we were to meet back here and he would give us our schedules.

The bell rang for us to go to lunch and I was the first one out of the room. It was nice to actually be able to run as fast I could without caring that anyone was watching, because they didn't care. When I got to the cafeteria almost no one was in there. That could also be because the bell rang only seven seconds ago.

I walked to the far back table, away from anyone that could come in. Most of the time I sat by myself and just read a book. Or drew a picture. My room was covered in drawings that I had done over the past centuries. It was my wall paper right now. Mostly I drew people. I watched them change over the years, and slowly realizing that I would never change. That was one reason why I never got close to people. They would just die and I would have to continue living on without them. I tried it once. I think it was the closest thing I had ever felt to love. But then he died because of a stray bullet in the civil war. That's when I stopped getting close to people.

I sat at the table and took out my book and started to read. More people came into the cafeteria and it started to become more noisy. Sometimes I wondered why people always had to be so loud.

I continued reading when a shadow blocked the light from the window that was falling across my book. I looked up, already knowing who it was.

Tall dark and broody was standing over me, giving me the meanest glare that he could muster up. I closed the book and looked back at him.

"You are in my seat," he growled like last time. I sighed.

"Do you have some obssessive compulsive disorder that makes you think that everywhere you want to sit is yours and if there is already someone there, then they have to move? Or as you said before,get roasted alive?" I asked him. He didn't answer. I stood up and looked him squarely in the eye.

"Read my lips. I. Am. Not. Moving." The I did something mean. I set his backpack on fire. It was justa little fire, but it was still burning a hole in the leather bag. He didn't yell as I expected, but instead grabbed the burning part of the backpack and smothered the flames. Damn, I had forgotten temporarily that he was a pyro too.

"Hmm…now I am wondering if you are suicidal or not. Because you just asked to be murdered," he said and his arms burst into flames.

"I'd really like to see you try," I countered. He was about to throw a fireball at me, when I ran around behind him. He didn't see where I went though, because I was too fast. I tapped him on the shoulder. When he turned around, I punched him in the jaw. He tripped over backwards and fell into the patriotic kid. He caught him and balanced dark and broody upright, but he shoved patriotic off of him. I stood there waiting. I would have loved to finish it right there, but I would probably have killed him. So instead I backed off.

"Fine. If you are so damn whiney about not having people do what you want when you want, fine by me. You can have your damn table and your damn bus seat. But," I said, stepping towards him, until I was right up in his face.

"Don't you ever say anything to me about being suicidal ever again. Got it?"

**Alright. How did you like this chapter? I will post the next one hopefully in a couple days. Being out of school because of the fire, really put me behind in schoolwork, so I'll get it up as fast as I can.**

**I forgot to tell you in the last chapter that reviews are welcomed by all!**


	3. Thinking of jumping?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Sky High or from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel series.**

_"And the Commander and Jetstream save the city yet again! What would we do without them?"_the news broadcaster exclaimed over the breaking news report. A man sitting in the shadows walked up to the television and pluued out a gun and shot the T.V screen. The gunshot echoed throughout the small room, causing the windows to rattle.

"I have an idea," said the man, a evil grin forming on his face. He shoved the gun back into the back of his pants and let his jacket fall back to conceal it. For a minute he stared absent mindedly at the now broken and smoking piece of junk. Ever since he was a little boy he had always dreamed of super heroes. Having both parents be super heroes helped his fantasy become more realistic than most kids ever dreamed. Different heores, including his parents were posted all over his walls; they were his icons. It was all great for awhile. Until Jack, his younger brother, received his flight power. Jack would always fly Mikey wherever he wanted. Mikey always assumed that he would also receive powers, but like many kids with super hero parents, his just were late. But after a few years, he realized that he was never going to get any powers. The gene pool decided that he didn't need to receive any of his families wonderful gift. Like life had given him a dream, but then destroyed it.

When he turned 18, Mikey abandoned the thought of ever recieveing his powers. So instead of being happy and accepting it, he became angry. He became so angry, that he tore himself away from any family ties that he had and threw his lifes work into finding a way to rid the world of ALL super heroes. If he couldn't be special, why should they?

Now, at 36, Mikey stood in the middle of a shack like room, with no family, no job, no money. All he had was his sick and twisted goal of destroying all of the people in this world that he loathed.

While he was fuming at blast from the past, his second in command, a woman of the age 32, who also loathed super heroes stood in the room, waiting for Mikey to calm down so she could tell him great news. All of their efforts had finally paid off. The team had located where Jack was living, and the most famous school for super heroes that ever existed.

"Don't you ever say anything to me about being suicidal ever again. Got it?" I half yelled, half whispered to his face. Then I grabbed my stuff and walked away. I found another empty table and sat down.

I had never felt so angry. I could feel the anger swelling in my chest. It spread throughout my whole body, creating heat the formed along my hands. If I wasn't careful I was going to explode. Or set something or someone on fire. I had to keep calm. Slowly I breathed in through my nose and out my mouth until I could feel my hands start to cool down. Finally I was relaxed enough to process why I had become so angry. Oh yeah. Suicide.

After I was changed into a vampire, I didn't really grasp the whole idea of it. I thought that I would still have the same life span as any other person during the mid seventeen hundreds. Stories of vampires weren't as common as they are now. There were no stories of Dracula who came out to hunt people and try to take over the world. This was a brand new way of life that nobody had heard about. Along the time that I was changed, I had already moved out of my families house and was married and had two children. Yes, I know its weird to think that I was married so young, but that's how it was don't back then. So I ddn;t see my famliy too much because we were living in Virginia and they were living in Massachusetts. This was all before the Revolutionary War, so the states were still called colonies.

Anyways, when I was changed, I didn't tell anyone because I really didn't want the Salem Witch Trails to start again. So I kept it to myslef for the most part. Which was extremely difficult because for the first year, I was always craving human blood. Many of our neighboring farmers got really angry for awhile because so many of their livestock had gone missing while I was stil learning to control my appetite. This worked out quite well until the revolution when my husband signed up to join the Patriots against the Loyalists. He was shot and killed in the war.

So I was left on my own to raise two kids and run a farm by myself. Many people thought that I should have remarried, but I never did. It seemed that I could run the plantation pretty well by myself. But the years went by and my children grew up and my friends grew older. I got the notice one day that my mother had died and I realized how important life really was and to make the most of it because you could be there on minute and gone the next. That's when the flu broke out around the plantations. Almost everyone caught it. My oldest son died from it after suffereing from it for three weeks. My daughter and I left Virgina, away from the flu breakout. We moved back in with my father and I remember him telling me that I looked no older then when I had left. I thought he was just being polite, like most fathers are. But that comment got me curious.

I watched myself ever so cautiosly over the next years. My daughter grew up and got married, my father became very old and finally passed. But I never changed. Not once over the years did I age.

That's when I realized that something was terribly wrong with me. I was frightened, and I had begun to have a strong taste for human blood. Finally one night I gave into the craving. It was the best thing I had ever tasted, but afterwards I was horrified at what I had done. I finally realized that I was a dangerous person- no, actually I didn't even consider myself a person anymore. I was a thing that needed to be destroyed, because I never wanted that to happen again. I didn't want to risk human life, so I could satisfy my needs.

So I did the only thing that made sense to do. I tried to kill myself. And I mean I REALLY tried. I tried decapitation, hanging, drowning (and it was then that I discovered that technically I didn't need to breathe), cutting my wrists, eating a bullet, poison, everything I could think of. Nothing worked. Well obviously nothing worked. I am still here.

So finally after years of trying to rid the world of me, I guess I ended up accepting the fact that I wa never going to die. I was going to be here until the world ended.

That's why the thought of suicide bothered me so much. It reminded me of the time when I was most down because of what I was. Am. Now I accept it. I am not bothered by the fact that I am going to live forever. I just accept it and continue on with life- err, my existance as well as I can, keeping to myself and trying to make a difference in life.

I breathed in deep and opened my eyes. I looked at the table. Shit. There was an impression of my fingers dented into the table because I was squeezing it too hard. I let go of the table when two people sat down in front of me. I recognized them as the shape shifter and the glowing kid.

"Please don't tell me that I am in your seat too," I moaned. The shape shifter smiled and the glowing kid laughed.

"No, that's just Warren's deal. He can be very anal when someone intrudes in his space," the shape shifter said.

"Yeah, you're lucky that he didn't roast your butt," the glowing kid added.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't know that that is HIS table. I didn't know that there were specific table assignments."

"Naw, that's just Warren. You'll get used to him after awhile. I'm Zach by the way," the glowing kid said, sticking out his hand. I took it and shook it. He also flinched when our hands met. Guess he didn't like the cold either.

"Aroura," I answerd his unasked question.

"I'm Magenta. We came over here to apologize to you. That was wrong of Warren to threaten you like that."

I shrugged. "Its okay. I can take care of myself. But thanks anyways. Do they always do that?" I asked looking over at the patriotic kid and the red head talking firmly to Warren. His hands were smoking and he looked as if he was going to kill them. Magenta and Zach looked back at their friends.

"Most of the time. Layla is the only person Warren really listens to. They are like brother and sister. Will is Warren's best friend, although how they got there is still a mystery to me," Magenta said and she explained all of last year to me. She told me about how Will and Warren were first enemies and then after Layla pretended to date Warren to get Will jealous and after the incident with Royal Pain at homecoming, and how after all of that, they miraculously became best friends.

I smiled throughout the whole story. It was almost like reading a comic book, but this was real.

"Hmm, sounds like you guys had a very interesting first year.," I said after she had finished.

"Yeah, it was awesome man, I mean girl," Zach added. I smirked. These two were really entertaining me, and after my angsty moment I think I really needed it. We talked for a little while more. I told them about living in Europe and told them about the last school that I had attended before coming here.

Then the bell rang and they walked with me back to the gym. It was different. I had never really made any friends after I was changed, but I felt as if this school could be different because I didn't have to hide who I was. Well, I did want to keep the fact that I was a vampire hidden, but I could outwardly use or talk about my powers in front of people without getting chucked into a military research center.

In the gym, Coach Boomer( I guess that was his name; I never got it because I was late) gave us our schedules. The day went by and finally it was time to go home.

The sucky thing was, I was in a very angsty mood again. Thoughts of early lunch were still in my head and I really didn't want to deal with getting on a bus full of people, especially one with Warren. So instead I walked around the school, looking in on classrooms, and talking to a fewof my new teachers.

When I walked outside again, my mood wasn't great, but at least I wasn't angry anymore. All the buses had left, so I walked to the very edge of the school. I looked over and thought about just jumping off. I would survive the fall. It would probably be a good rush and it would hopefully end my bad mood. And if anyone saw me, they would think that I was a crazy maniac. I stepped back from the edge. I guess I would have to find my own way home.

"Thinking of jumping?" someone asked behind me. I spun around to find myself face to face with Layla.

"What?" I asked. She smiled and then looked at her feet.

"Sorry, had to ask. I heard what Warren said to you and how you responded. I didn't want you to jump," she looked at me with concerned eyes. I smiled.

"No, I wasn't thinking about jumping," I lied. "Just admiring the view," I said, putting my arms up in the air and looking up.

"Yeah, it is great up here, isnt it?" she said. I nodded.

"Why are you still here?" I asked her.

"Will and I stay after school to do a tutoring program. Its for students who are having difficulty controlling their powers or having trouble in one of their classes."

"Even on the first day?"I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Today is just an intro day to see if people want to come and get help. Plus Principal Powers wanted to make sure that it was a good idea."

"So how are you getting home?" I asked.

"Will is going to fly me home. I'm not really into riding the bus, so he just flies me home," she said, looking over at Will, who I had just noticed was standing about ten yards away looking at the school.

"He saw you over here and wanted to make sure that you weren't going to jump. He would ahe come over himself, but he didn't know what to say."

I smiled. "Tell him thanks for the concern. And thanks for coming over here. Even if I wasn't going to jump, its nice to know that there are some caring people in the world."

She smiled so big that it almost looked as if it was going to come off of her face.

"No problem. Hey, do you need a ride home? Will would be happy to take you home too."

"Really? That would be great. Thanks a lot."

"Sure." She motioned for me to follow her over to where Will was standing. I'm not positive, but I think I had just made some new friends.

**I got it finished faster then I expected. Please read and review.**

**Oh and sorry about the interlude, but I was getting some really mean reviews so I had to let them know that I wasn't going to stop writing because of them. But now I only accept reviews from members. Sorry about that. Anyways this became more of a happier chapter then I expected, so I hope you like it.**

**Happy Halloween!**


	4. Should I be afraid?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Sky High or from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel series.**

After Will dropped me off at my house, I decided to work on my car. My car…was my baby. I had a black Audi 3.2 which I bought when I first moved to the states. Sadly, I haven't had any time to work on it because of headquarters keeping me locked up for three months. Ally and Euan, her husband, allowed me to keep it in their garage because they didn't believe in owning a vehicle. They would much rather save the environment and take a bus. Which I think is just as disgusting as putting all of the pollutants into the air. I would rather have a car.

Ally had left a note saying that she wouldn't be back until late that night, and Euan was on a business trip somewhere out West, so I had all the time to be by myself. Usually they left me alone, but when they actually weren't there, it was better, because I could be more of myself. Yes, they were both retired super heroes, and they understood my powers, but I still didn't like to use them in their presence. After having to hide them for so long, it still felt weird showing them in public.

I ran upstairs to change into my ripped, cut off jeans and a black tank top. I was going to be inside, so I didn't have to worry about blinding anybody with my skin. I pulled my short hair up into a very small ponytail and grabbed my tennis shoes and tool box from under my bed. I ran downstairs and grabbed a few CDs off of the shelf. Music was a must when it came to working on my car.

I walked into the garage and ran my fingers along the edge of the hood. It was so sleek. I took my key out of my pocket, unlocked the door and opened it up. The fresh new car smell was almost intoxicating, but I endured it and turned on the stereo. I opened the first CD and stuck it in the CD changer and pressed play. It was some random heavy metal mix, so I had no idea who was on the CD, but it was perfect to listen to for fixing up my car. I popped the hood and stepped out of the car, leaving the door open so I could hear the music better.

Now you may be wondering why I would be tuning up and brand new car's brand new engine. Well, as I have said countless of times, I like to go fast. And I like to drive fast. This car could go very fast. For a car. But not as fast as I wanted it to, so I had to do some tune upping. Which was fine. The last school I went to, I took an auto-shop and learned how to take the engine apart, reorganize the cables, and make the engine run twice as fast and put it back together in a matter of minutes. Well, I had all the time I needed tonight, so I felt like working at a human speed.

I started to work on the engine and I thought about my day. It started out as I argued, got placed, argued and almost had a huge fight in the cafeteria, made friends, rethought about my life, thought slightly about jumping from one thousand feet in the air, and made two more friends. I had a pretty action packed day. Well, at least for me. Most of the time, I have spent my time in Europe after I left the early states as a traveler, trying to get into any school possible, that would not recognize that I had already been to school many times. Usually I had to wait about ten or fifteen years before I could try to find another school to attend. With traveling to separate schools and not staying in the same place for more then six or seven years at a time, I never made or kept any friends. Most people were too afraid of me anyways and I didn't try to get close to people for them to be torn away from me again.

I continued to work on the engine for a few hours. I went through four CDs of heavy metal music and a CD of classical music. I don't know why that was mixed with the heavy metal, but it was nice to listen to just the same.

It slowly became darker and I finally fixed the engine, so that it would hit the speed limit that I wanted. I was just screwing on a nut, when I dropped the wrench down through the engine.

"Crap," I said and tried to reach down to get the wrench. I couldn't reach it, so I reached into the toolbox to try and find a really long magnet that would be able to grab the wrench. I grabbed the wrong tool so I threw it over my shoulder. I guess I threw it harder then I thought, because it didn't land on the floor in the garage as I had thought.

Instead I heard a small thud and a lot of cursing coming from the sidewalk. I stopped what I was doing, and looked over the top of the hood. There was a figure kneeling on the sidewalk clutching his head.

"Dammit," I whispered under my breath, and I ran out of the garage towards the kneeling figure. I crouched down next to him.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry. Are you alright?" I asked him. When he looked up at me, I almost stopped breathing. Although I really didn't NEED to breathe, that's what it felt like.

Warren looked up at me and gave me the scariest snarl that I think was possible. It didn't work too well. The smell of Chinese food and the apron and hair pulled up into a bun look didn't suit the growl.

"Are you okay?" I asked him again.

"Fine," he snapped. He stood up and turned to face me.

"You don't have to be rude. I guess I don't know my own strength to well," I added, not knowing what to say to him. His face softened just a little bit, and I don't think that he meant for me to notice, but I did, so it made the conversation much more pleasant then it was going to be.

"Sorry. What are you working on anyways?"

"My baby," I answered him. He looked confused.

"C'mon, I'll show you." I led him into the garage and let him admire my car. The way to soften a guy is by showing that you have about as much interest in cars as they do. Oh, and feed them.

He walked around the car, running his fingers along the paint, whistling as he saw the interior features.

"This yours?" he asked after he finished circling the Audi.

"Yeah. I just finished adding some new features to it," I made to put the hood down, but then I remembered that I dropped the wrench down in the engine.

"Do you mind grabbing the wrench for me? I dropped it and can't reach it."

"Sure," he said and leaned over and easily grabbed the wrench. Now I wasn't a tiny person, but he was huge.

"Warren, how tall are you?" I asked out of sheer impulse.

"Umm…six four, I think." I smiled and closed the hood after he moved back and put the hood down.

"Yes, finished. Now I can test drive it," I said and put the tool box on the bench by the door. I looked at Warren. He was still admiring my car. Then I said something that now looking back at, I sort of regret.

"Do you want to test it out?" I asked him, offering him the keys.

"Seriously?"

"If you want. I was just going to take it out and see if my additions worked," I said, with a smile on my face.

"Would you like to tell me what you did to the car?"

"Wait and see. If you still want to drive," I added. I walked around and opened the passenger door and got in. Warren got in the drivers seat and closed the door. He just sat there, staring at the steering wheel.

"Umm, Warren. To start the car you have to first put the keys in the ignition. It's not going to start by itself."

"Oh, right," he said and stuck the keys in the ignition and started the car. He put it into reverse and backed it out of the driveway.

"Wait," I said and he stopped. I pushed a button on the dashboard and the top opened up, revealing the very starry night.

"What's the point of having a convertible if we don't drive with the top down?"

"Good point," he said and pulled all of the way out into the street. He stalled and looked at me.

"Where to?" he asked.

"Ummm…anywhere. Just drive," I said, leaning my head back and enjoying the night air.

"Alright," he said and put the car in drive and drove off. At first I was hesitant about his driving skills, but once we got on the nearly empty freeway, I didn't doubt his driving at all. He was very careful and never went five miles over the speed limit. Keeping the speed kind of annoyed me, but I could be patient. While we drove, I asked him about his family and his work. He lived with his mother, although she was never around much, always out saving one part of the world or another. She healed with fire, almost the exact opposite of Warren, who just destroyed things. He didn't say anything about his father, so I didn't ask. I think he was relieved that I didn't press him about that. He had worked at the Paper Lantern four about four years now, and learned Mandarin from the owner of the restaurant. Then I asked him what he wanted to do after he graduated from high school. He said that he didn't want to go into hero work.

"I don't think I would be good at it," he told me.

"Why the hell not?" I asked. He side glanced at me and smiled.

"Were you not awake today when I decided to almost roast you alive?"

"Oh, your temper? That's no reason to not want to be a hero. Yes, you get angry easy, but that's something that could be easily fixed. Anger management or something like that would probably work."

"Ha, yeah right. I have already tried that. Believe me, nothing works."

"Alright," I said, looking through the windshield.

He then proceeded to ask me about my life. I mostly told him the truth, but I kept it within the past seventeen years. I told him about Europe and the last couple of schools I went to. Then I told him how I heard about Sky High and how I needed to get some control over my powers. He was very surprised when I told him that I had three powers. The truth is my only power was pyrokenesis. The strength and speed came with being a vampire. But at the moment he didn't need to know about that, so I kept the truth to a minimum.

We drove in silence for a few minutes, when I saw that I didn't recognize where we were anymore.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea."

"Cool. Pull over here," I said, pointing to a random part of the freeway. He pulled over and turned off the car.

"Alright, you ready to see what I did to the engine?"

"Should I be afraid?" he asked.

"Hmm…I'm not sure. Are you afraid of going fast?"

"Well, it depends whose driving," he said getting out of the front seat. I hopped out of the passenger seat and ran around, slowly, to the driver's side. I got in, just as Warren was closing the door.

"Ready?"

"I guess I don't really have a choice since this is the only way I am getting home," he said cautiously and put on his seatbelt. I smiled and turned on the car.

"Okay, let's go," I said, smiling and I put my foot on the gas pedal and pressed it to the floor. My car took off. I got on the off ramp to get on the on ramp going the opposite way we came. Steadily, the car's speed climbed up into the hundreds and neared the two hundreds. I looked over at Warren. He was clutching the seat with both hands in a white knuckle grip. I laughed to myself and continued on driving. Soon we were going two hundred and nine miles per hour. I thought that was a good speed and held the car at that level.

"So, do you like what I did to the engine?" I asked Warren.

"If it involves making it so the car can reach two hundred and fifty miles per hour, then not really."

"I thought you said that you weren't afraid of going fast?"

"I also said that it depends on whose driving. You're driving is suicide!"

I didn't say anything to that. The suicide remarks still bother me a little bit. I drove a while longer, finally coming to the off ramp closest to my house. I slowed the car down and came to a stop about two streets away from mine.

"We're back," I said.

Warren loosened his grip on the seat. His fingers were cramped up, so he had to rub his hands together to get the blood flowing though his fingers.

"So my driving wasn't that bad, was it?"

"It wasn't THAT bad…" he said. I smiled.

"Well, we got home in a quarter of the time that it took us to get out there, and we didn't crash and we didn't get caught, so I think that my driving is relatively good."

"Sure… you just keep thinking that," he said, still massaging his fingers.

"Alright, I will. Where do you live?"

"Why?" he asked.

"Cause I was going to drop you off so you didn't have to walk home," I said, starting the car again.

"Nah. Thanks anyways. Just drive to your house and I'll walk home."

"Are you sure?" I asked. He nodded.

I drove up to my street and as we got father down, we could see police cars and lights flashing in front of my house. I pulled up closer, but couldn't get into my driveway because my entire house was blocked off by caution tape. I of the car and ran up the nearest policeman. Warren followed me.

"Excuse me, sir, but what's going on?" I asked urgently.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"I live here. I am Ally's and Euan's daughter," I said.

"Well then-" he started, but was cut off by a high pitched scream. I looked around him and Ally was crying hysterically, curled into a ball on the concrete. I ducked under the caution tape and ran to her side.

"Ally! What's wrong?" I asked, shaking her shoulder.

"Ally, please tell me. Let me help." She slowly stopped crying enough to mumble something that I couldn't hear.

"What?" I asked, trying to get her to repeat it. She suddenly sat up and looked me straight in the eye.

"You can't help. No one can," she whispered.

"Why not, Ally?"

"Because he's dead, Aroura. Euan is dead."

**Sorry that this chapter took so long for me to update. I was really busy with a lot of homework. Anyways, this chapter was longer then I expected, but I had a lot to say.**** I know it is kind of random, but it is important.**** You will find out more about Euan in the next chapter, so don't worry. I'll try not to make it confusing.**** Thanks for reading! **

**By the way, if you want to know what ****Aroura's**** car looks like****, this is the link.**


	5. You don't know what tea looks like?

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Sky High or from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel series.**

_"You can't help. No one can," she whispered._

_"Why not, Ally?"_

_"Because he's dead, Aroura. Euan is dead."_

"What?" I asked in disbelief. Euan couldn't be dead. It wasn't possible. I tried to think of how maybe, just maybe the police were wrong and they confused the dead body with someone else who LOOKED like Euan. But in my mind I slowly came to realize that he really was gone. Myself of all people should have remembered that death happens to everyone; well except for me. But that's a fluke in the system. Although Euan was a superhero, he still wasn't immortal.

I rubbed Ally's shoulders in comfort and looked up at the hovering policeman. He stood there, in an awkward stance, not knowing whether to say something or get anyone.

"Could you get me a blanket, please? She's freezing," I told him, trying to give him something to do besides being an unwanted statue. I looked at Ally again. She looked so vulnerable and broken, just sitting there, almost like a small child. I tried to warm her up, but with my body temperature being just above freezing, I wasn't going to make much of a difference. I looked around for the police officer; he seemed to have disappeared. _Ugg…can't anybody get good help these days?_

Then I remembered. Warren's body heat was twice that of a normal person. I stood up and searched for him, hoping that he hadn't already left. I saw where he was standing, just outside the caution tape, looking at his feet, still trying to get feeling back into his fingers. Or so I thought. I looked more carefully and saw that the tips of his fingers were on fire; I wasn't sure if that was because he was trying to warm himself up or if it was out of anger. I waved at him to catch his attention. When that didn't work, I set his shoe on fire. He noticed that and put it out. Then he looked up to see if anyone saw him extinguish his shoe and in the process saw my hand beckoning him over. He ducked under the caution tape and maneuvered his way through the crowd of police and neighbors over to where I stood.

"What's up?" he asked. I motioned my head towards Ally's rocking form.

"Can you warm her up? I can't," I said quickly. I tried to keep what I said very nonchalant, but he noticed.

"Why can't you? You are also a pyro," he whispered into my ear.

"I'll explain later. Can you please?" I motioned to Ally, who was not crying anymore, but was rocking back and forth with her head in her knees and shivering with the cold. Warren rolled his eyes, but he knelt down and put his arms around her shoulders and almost instantly the shivering stopped. Silently I thanked myself for having bad aim tonight and hitting him in the head with the wrong tool.

He sat and warmed up Ally while I went to find someone who could give me some information without completely breaking down. Many of our neighbors were being questioned by police officers who seemed to have nothing better to do. I walked around searching for a police officer that wasn't occupied getting worthless information from the many nosy neighbors around. Finally I found someone who looked like they knew something.

"Excuse me," I said walking up behind an officer. He turned to look at me and crossed his arms.

"Yes?" he asked. He positioned himself in a stance of importance and I got the feeling that he thought I was ANOTHER nosy neighbor.

"Okay, I can see that you have been asked this a lot tonight and I can sense that you are annoyed, but I am Ally's and Euan's daughter. Can you tell me anything?" I asked, being extremely sympathetic in the process. His face softened and he relaxed his very important stance.

"He was found in the back of the alley way behind his office building. I won't give you the details of what he looked like," he added. I shuddered at the thought. He continued.

"When we found him, he had been dead for almost an hour. There were no traces of another person being there and the autopsy showed that it wasn't suicide. We are thinking that it is a gang killing. According to the information from your mother and neighbors," he paused and sighed in annoyance. "Your father had no enemies or anyone from work or just friends who could have a motive. He seemed to be all around a pretty nice guy. It could be just a coincidence," he finished.

"Hmm…alright then. Thanks for telling me." After I walked away, I had a feeling that it wasn't coincidence and that Euan was murdered for being a hero. I don't know why I had this feeling, but my instincts are usually correct and the police don't have ALL of the information. I didn't have all of the information either, so I needed to ask Ally. If she could calm down enough to tell me.

I maneuvered through the maze of people back to where Warren was warming up Ally. She had stopped shivering and was now just sitting with Warren's arms around her shoulders. He looked up at me when I walked up.

"Can you help me get her inside? I need to ask her something away from prying ears."

"Sure," he said and stood up. He then helped Ally stand up and even while walking inside kept his arm around her shoulders, supporting her weak body and keeping her from falling apart.

Once we got inside, I led Warren to the couch and told him to put some blankets around her while I went to make some tea really fast. I rummaged through the cupboard to try and find some tea. Since I didn't ever eat food, I never actually looked through the cupboards before. Come to think of it, I forgot what tea looked like. Even in Europe, I never saw what the tea was made from, just the outcome.

I shuffled through the cupboard pulling out random boxes and cans and bags of food that at the moment I was really happy that I never ate.

I reached high above my head to try and grab something when cans and boxes fell off the top shelf and fell onto my head. I didn't hurt, but I was surprised.

"Crap!" I yelled as the food tumbled onto my head. I reached out and caught three more cans that fell off of the shelf.

"Nice catch," Warren said behind me.

"Thanks," I said, finally starting to put back all of the food.

"Umm…I called Will to let him know what's up. His parents are heroes too, so they may be able to help out with the chaos and contact headquarters for you," he continued.

I stopped. I didn't remember telling him that Ally and Euan were heroes.

"How did you know that Euan was a hero?" I asked.

"Because when I was little and my mom was never home, I was shuffled in and out of "babysitters" who were heroes. Obviously I couldn't ever go to a normal babysitter because of my powers. That could have been a huge problem. Anyways, I was sent to Ally and Euan many times before I was old enough to stay home by myself," he finished.

"Hmm…I wonder why they never told me," I said to keep the conversation towards Ally and Euan. I really needed to work on my conversation skills because it didn't stay there very long.

"I don't know. What are you looking for anyways?" he asked.

"Tea," I said, still searching the cupboard. I heard him smirk and he walked up and grabbed a box full of tea bags that I hadn't noticed. Honestly I didn't know what it was when I first looked at it.

"Oh. Thanks," I said and grabbed the box of tea and proceeded to heat up the mug of water with my hand.

"You really don't know what tea looks like?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"No, but now I do. Thanks."

"What aren't you telling me?" he asked, playing with the fire on his finger tips.

I sighed and looked him in the eye.

"Look, I'm not going to lie to you. I'm not telling you a lot and I'm not going to explain right now. Let's just say, that even for a hero, I am different. Okay?"

"Will you tell me later?" he asked. This surprised me. I didn't realize that he was actually concerned about me.

"Maybe. I'm not sure yet if I can trust you. It's not you, but it takes me awhile to trust people. Nothing that you can do about it except wait."

"Alright, fair enough."

I finished the tea and we both walked into the living room where Ally was sitting. Warren had wrapped her up in a blanket to keep her warm. She looked like death when I really looked at her.

"Here you go Ally," I said and handed her the mug of tea.

"Thanks Aroura. I'm so sorry, but I feel like everything was just ripped away from me in an instant when I got the call. I just collapsed and felt like dying right there. I miss him so much," she said and started crying again. I patted her shoulder and tried to be as comforting as possible, but anything I said just made her cry more. I finally turned to Warren.

"Could you try? Please? I really need to figure out what happened. You've known her longer, could you try?" I pleaded. I didn't want to put him in an awkward position, but I really needed her to talk.

"Alright, I'll try," he said and took my place sitting in front of Ally.

"Ally," he said. She looked up at the new voice. "Ally, do you remember me? I used to come over here when I was younger…"

"Oh, yes. Warren, right?" she sniffled.

"Yeah. Look, I am so sorry about what happened to Euan. It's terrible. And I know the last thing you want to do is talk about him, but we need you to tell us everything you know about him. Aroura doesn't think that his death was an accident. If it was planned then you need to tell us more about him, his more -hero- related life. Please, anything that you could not tell the cops." Warren stopped and waited for her to say something. I was impressed. I didn't take Warren to be sensitive enough to be able to calm down Ally enough to get her to say anything.

Ally looked at Warren and then she looked at me.

"Anything at all Ally. Just whatever you can think of," I encouraged her.

She sipped her tea and then started talking.

"Well, firstly you have to know that Euan isn't his real name. His real name is Jack. He changed it after he graduated. His brother never received his powers and after Euan left for hero work, his brother, Mikey threatened that he would someday find a way to kill him if he didn't stay and help Mikey out. It was all very crazy. I had just started to go out with Euan when all of the threats started happening. Finally Euan had enough and he left Mikey and changed his name and his identity. That's why he dropped out of the hero business. Mikey could have easily found him because of his work. Then he convinced me to drop out too because he could easily find me and threatened to hurt me. Euan loved me and soon after we stopped we got married. But even though we weren't registered heroes, it was hard for us to stay out of hero work. We had many friends who were heroes and felt bad that we didn't help out as much as we should. No one blamed us but we still felt bad. So we started a "hero daycare" for parents who couldn't take their children to normal babysitters. We convinced many other retired super heroes to join and help the non-retired heroes with their daycare needs. It became really popular over the past couple of years.

"Anyways, we continued living like normal people for a few when one day we got the news that Mikey had commited suicide. All the reports said that he had shot himself. The only thing was, his body went missing after a week. Nobody could find it. Some say that his deranged girlfriend stole it and buried it in her backyard. Which is the most plausible answer. His girlfriend was crazy. After the police finally gave up looking for him, our lives went relatively smooth and normal. Then you came to live with us Aroura and now…" she started crying again.

I was amazed that she was able to give us so much information before she started crying again. Warren and I sat with her and tried to comfort her in the best way we knew how: just being there. She finally fell asleep on the couch and Warren and I went into the kitchen so as not to wake her.

"No wonder she couldn't tell the police that. It would have made some awkward questions," Warren said once we were in the kitchen.

"But that makes perfect sense. Euan brother killed him. I have no idea why he would fake his own death, but he probably did it."

"You are probably right, but how are you going to prove it? I mean, there are no traces of a killer anywhere. And Euan's brother is supposedly buried in his girlfriend's backyard."

"I'm not sure how I am going to prove it. If it's even true. But that makes the most sense. I don't know…" I said and put my head in my hands. I stayed in that position for a minute just trying to think. I couldn't think of anything. Too many thoughts were traveling through my head at once and I couldn't concentrate on just one.

I heard Warren move his feet, his heavy boots made hard clomping noises on the tile floor. He came up to me and put his hands on my shoulders. They were like fire. I guess this would have been my body temperature if I wasn't a vampire.

Warren took notice that my skin temperature was almost freezing. He stared at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. This is my normal body temperature. Nothing to be alarmed about."

"You are a pyro, correct?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Then why are you so cold?"

"Ummm…that's kinda along the 'I'm different' lines. Maybe someday I'll explain, but not tonight. Okay?"

He didn't look satisfied, but he nodded. He dropped his hands away from my shoulders and back up.

"I should probably go now. It's almost one in the morning."

"Alright. See you tomorrow."

"Try to get some sleep okay?" he said as he walked out of the kitchen. Once I knew he was out of earshot, I laughed at the thought of me sleeping.

**YAY! Anther chapter finished. It's going to hopefully get really interesting now. Please bear with me for the time between each update. I'm trying. Hopefully I'll be able to get up two chapters before Christmas. That's my goal.**

**Happy Thanksgiving!!!!! **


	6. 343 Years Old

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Sky ****High**** or from ****Stephenie**** Meyer's Twilight novel series.**** But I do own my original characters: ****Aroura****, Ally, ****Euan****Mikey****…**

The next day was very hectic.

I stayed home from school the day after to help Ally with some legal agreements, visits from headquarters and just to be there if she needed me.

The legal system from headquarters took care of covering up the unusual way he was killed and helped Ally sign some papers allowing them to keep the body until the funeral.

Will and Layla and Will's parents stopped by and Mr. and Mrs. Stronghold comforted Ally while Will and Layla helped clean up the house. I could have done it faster by myself, but it was nice to have the company. Ethan, Zach and Magenta stopped by later to see how I was doing. They didn't stay very long because Ally had a melt down after spotting a picture of him on the mantelpiece that I had forgotten to remove. She asked me to hide all of the pictures of him that were around the house so she could calmly deal with all of the legal stuff without breaking down.

Later, around nine, Warren stopped by with Chinese food and stayed and hung out with me for awhile. I ate the food so as not to look suspicious, but I have to admit, it really did not taste good.

He left after Ally collapsed on her bed crying. She just needed to be alone. I worked around the house a little more, trying to tidy up as much as I could. I think I went over every square inch of the floor, trying to find bits of dirt or something that may bug me later. After that I worked on my car for awhile. Actually, I sat in the driver's seat and blasted Trivium for a few hours. The heavy metal music somehow calmed me.

When Ally finally woke up, she convinced me to go to school. I tried to tell her that I really didn't need to and if so I could just retake the year over again. It's not like I was going to waste a year of my life. But she told me that she needed to make some private calls and that I shouldn't stay home because of her.

Since I couldn't make her let me stay, I got on the bus at 7:55.

Classes were unusually boring and so my mind wandered throughout the day mostly to how Ally was feeling. Half of the time I felt like ditching and going back home to see how she was. I also noticed how much more I cared about her; when I first moved in with Ally and Euan, I felt that I shouldn't get attached to them, that I should keep my distance.

But after losing Euan and seeing Ally so depressed, I felt so bad that I had never shown any emotion towards them at all. Now I felt that I at least owed it to Ally; she really needed someone right now and I guess that someone was going to be me.

When lunch rolled around I went and sat at a table alone, not feeling like talking to anybody. I watched out of the corner of my eye Ethan, Zach, Magenta, Will and Warren sat down at a table a few down from mine. I wondered where Layla was.

Just as that thought went through my mind, she sat down in front of me.

"Thought you could need some girl talk," she said.

"Thanks," I said, staring at her plate of food. It was full of vegetables.

"Don't you eat any meat?" I asked her. She shook her head and laughed.

"My mom can talk to animals. It turns out they don't like being eaten."

I laughed at that. Layla was pretty cool, in her own hippieish way.

"What about you? Why don't you ever eat anything?" she asked, her tone serious but joking.

"Hey, I eat…" I started. Suddenly I felt that I should tell her. She wouldn't tell anybody, I could just tell. And it would be nice to have somebody know about me and have someone to talk to.

"Layla can you keep a secret?"I asked her, just to make sure.

"Of course Aroura. Cross my heart and hope to die," she said, crossing her heart at the same time.

"Alright." I took a deep breath. "Do you believe in the impossible?" I started.

"Well of course I do. I attend a school that floats in the middle of the sky full of a bunch of kids with unnatural powers that make us completely different from anybody else." I laughed at that too. Yes, Layla would keep my secret.

"Well I am different from everybody. Even the kids at this school. Layla, I am a vampire." I stopped, expecting her to gasp or scream or something. What I didn't expect was for what she DID say.

"You know, I had a feeling that something was different about you. I mean, who has ever heard of a pyro that's body temperature is almost freezing?"

"How did you know…?" I asked.

"Warren told me. He was concerned that you were sick. So, you are a vampire?"

"Yep," I said, still processing why she was taking this so easily.

"So then what's with being able to be out in sunlight? And how come you don't have fangs?"

"Haha, those are all myths. In the early 1300s or around there, when the vampire stories started to be told, the first person to actually see a real vampire saw them when it was sunny outside. The sunlight makes our skin shine so in the confusion, the man thought that he was burning. Hollywood made the rest of the stuff up. No fangs, no coffins, garlic doesn't keep us away. W are also immortal so we can't be killed. So wooden stakes through the heart and holy water won't work either."

"So what's with the pyrokenetic powers? Surely that's not a part of being a vampire," she asked.

"My father was one of the first pyrokenetics ever on record. He was born in 1731 and married my mother when he was 21. She was only 14. I was born two years later in 1754. He never told anyone of his powers but was an excellent blacksmith. You can imagine why. In 1775, right before the revolutionary war, I was married and moved to Virginia. Shortly after I was bitten and turned into a vampire."

"So that makes you…" Layla started to do the math in her head.

"Three hundred and forty three years old," I finished for her. I stared at her.

"How come you are taking this so calmly? I have expected you to be half way to Europe right now to get away from me. Most smart people do. And I'm not saying that you aren't smart," I added, not wanting to offend the first person that I have willingly ever told that I am a vampire.

"I am just a very accepting person I think. What you have told me doesn't phase me because I am used to having weird friends. Yes, you being a vampire is a little out there, if you know what I mean, but I'm not going to hate you for being what you are. You haven't tried to kill anyone yet and even though I have only known you for a few days, I think you are all around a nice person. I don't think that you would ever hurt me, or anyone else for that matter, intentionally unless they were going to hurt someone that you cared about."

"Thanks Layla. I knew that I could tell you. You have no idea what a relief it is to have someone else know. I mean, Ally knows and so does most of the school staff, but its nice to have somebody that I can talk to and won't judge me."

"Hey, what are friends for?"

After having told Layla, it was easier for me to talk to her about my concerns about Ally, and she gave me some great advice. We became great friends over the next couple of weeks. She was always over at my house and she helped out a lot with Ally. Layla's mother was not only a veterinarian, but she had a degree in psychology and so her mom helped Ally out with her emotional pain way more then I could.

With Layla being around so much, the rest of the gang kind of followed where she went. Suddenly I was having a houseful of friends over for dinner and movie nights. At first I didn't like them being over because one, I thought that Ally wouldn't like the extra people and two, only Layla knew about my being a vampire. Bu it turned out that Ally really enjoyed the company and everyone really made her laugh. So since I knew that Layla wasn't going to tell anybody about me and it was good for Ally, then I started to look forwards to everyone coming over. Even Warren showed up most of the time.

It all worked out great until Mick knocked on the door.

A man knocked on the door of the rather large house. He stood there with a suitcase in his hand and his other in his pocket. If you looked at him, you would see a man in his thirties with a receding hairline and friendly gray eyes. If you looked at any of his credit cards or his drivers license, it would say Mick Woods. If any unsuspecting person looked at him, they would see a man that looked as if he was only trying to help.

If you were any other person who knew the secret to a good disguise then you would see a man intent on getting revenge. Getting revenge on those who had what he did not.

Mikey, now formally called Gideon by his colleagues, stood at the door of his next target.

**AAAAHHHH!!!!! There it is. ****The next chapter.**** Sorry that it is shorter then the others. I was having a sort of writers block. Anyways, hope you like ****it. Next chapter we will find ou****t what happens**** during an unlucky game of Save the Citizen…MWAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!**


	7. I'm Technically Dead

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas or characters from Sky High or from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight novel series. But I do own my original characters: Aroura, Ally, Euan, Mikey…**

**By the way, sorry about the confusion with the name changes. I was rereading a few chapters for some information and I found out that I really didn't like the name Mikey for my evil character. So I changed it to Gideon. But he is called Mick by Aroura and family for awhile because they don't know who he is yet. **** Hope that clears some things up.**

_It all worked out great until Mick knocked at the door._

"Can I help you?" I asked the man standing at the door. It had started to rain and he was standing with his briefcase over his head and his suitcase in the other hand. It was a rather large suitcase and it was stuffed to the point where the seams were strained with what it looked like as clothes.

He smiled and started to walk into the house. I stood my ground and didn't let him past the front door.

He sighed and smiled his fake smile. "May I please come in to get out of this rain?" he asked.

"Once you tell me who you are and why you are here with a suitcase," I snapped at him. I could feel my temper rising, but I didn't care. For some reason I didn't trust this guy no matter how fake his smile was.

"Who's at the door Aroura?" I heard Ally call from the kitchen.

"Don't know. He hasn't told me his name," I called back at her without taking my eyes off of this man who was now invading my doorway.

Ally walked from the kitchen to come and stand next to me by the door.

"Can we help you?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Mick Woods and I believe that you are in need of some service while you recover from the loss of your husband," he said.

"How do you know that I recently lost my husband?" she asked in unbelievable calmness.

"I am from the Hero Headquarters and my job is to help ones who have lost their family members with superpowers. Its just so we are able to cover some things up, fill out some paper work for file and to help the family recover in whatever way possible."

"Oh yes. I am so sorry. I forgot that you were coming today. My mind has been everywhere and I haven't been able to think clearly," Ally said, her face breaking into a smile.

"Quiet understandable. Now not to be a bother, but it is starting to rain pretty hard now. Do you mind if I come inside and dry off?" he asked.

"Sure, sure," Ally said and moved out of the way so Mick could come inside. I really didn't want to move. I had a really strange feeling about this guy and I knew that he shouldn't be inside the house. He shouldn't be anywhere in the city if it was up to me. But I moved, reluctantly as possible. While he and Ally went into the den, I stalked back into the kitchen where Warren, Will and Layla were standing around the small island, holding onto mugs of hot chocolate.

"What's up Aroura?" Will asked.

"Strange guy from Hero Headquarters. Have you ever heard of a Mick Woods?" I asked him. Will's parents knew almost everyone important in the headquarters and because he was their son, so did Will.

He thought about it for a second.

"Not that I recall, no. But I can have my dad check on it if you would like me too," he added.

"Sure, that would be great Will, thanks." I truly was grateful for his offer, but I still wanted this guy out of our house.

"What is he here for?" Layla asked.

"He says that he is here to help with "loss of family member within the hero family"," I said, using finger quotes.

"Yeah, I've heard of their department. Haven't heard of Mick though. They supposedly come and stay with the family for the time that it needs to sort things, out, emotionally and financially, that sort of thing. Sometimes they stay for months at a time. Really good pay, but these people never have any family time. I kind of feel bad for them," Will explained.

_Great, a few months????? We didn't need him here for a few days!_

I put my head in my hands and slumped forward on the table.

"This really sucks. We don't need another person in this house, especially one that we don't know. He may think that he is going to be able to help us, but from where I am standing, Ally seems pretty content at the moment. She hasn't broken down in a few days and all of the bills are getting paid. Why do we need somebody else to help us when we are doing fine with everything now?"

"Have you asked Ally how she feels?" Warren asked. This was the first thing he had said in the past fifteen minutes, so I had almost forgotten that he was here.

"Of course I have asked her how she feels, Warren. Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No. But have you _really_ asked her? Like, have you sat down with her and just talked? She might say that she's okay, but she may really be torn up on the inside."

"Wow Warren. Since when have you become such an empath?" Will asked, jokingly. Warren just shrugged and went back to drinking his hot chocolate.

"Anyways, Aroura. I'm sure this guy will be fine. Hopefully Ally is as well as you say she is, so he will be gone within a few days," Layla said, trying desperately to be convincing.

"Yeah, I hope so," I said and put my head back on the table.

The next day was Monday and it passed like a normal day. Got on the bus; went to school; went to first period; went to second period; had break; went to third; went to fourth; had lunch; went to fifth. I didn't really remember what happened in any of my classes. My mind was on Mick and how Ally is allowing him to live with us for a few weeks. It just bothered me.

The last period of the day was gym. No, it wasn't like normal gym where you had to play dodge ball and climb the big rope in front of everyone and make a fool of yourself.

This gym was where you and a partner had to go up against two other people and try and save the citizen, hence the title Save the Citizen. It was an exercise supposedly made to help us learn how to work together to save citizens against villains.

I think it was a pointless game made to humiliate kids.

But they didn't ask my opinion when the school was founded, so there was nothing I could do about it. Except participate.

"McGraw, you're up next," Coach Boomer yelled over the cheering as another "citizen" was destroyed by the rotating spikes in the middle of arena.

I was paired with a psychic girl who looked terrified at the thought of doing anything in front of a crowd. Her name was Lillian and she was a freshman. After we put on our armour, which was pathetic pieces of plastic, I pulled her aside.

"Lillian, don't be frightened. That's what they want you to be. Even though they may be bigger and stronger and faster than you, you have one thing they don't. You can control things with your mind. All you need to do is focus."

She nodded and looked less frightened than before, but not much. Looked like I was going to have to do most of this myself.

Our part was to play heroes against another psychic, who looked much more experienced then Lillian and someone who could control balls of energy. He was a kind of psychic but his powers were more focused. He was sort of telekinetic too, so he could throw energy. It was kind of a nifty power.

We stood on opposite sides of the arena and waited for Boomer to blow the whistle and start the timer.

"You know the rules. Heroes, you have three minutes to save the citizen and disable your opponents. Villians, try and disable your opponents and keep them from saving your victim. Very simple, almost a monkey can do this. Ready? BATTLE!" he screamed suddenly and the game started.

Lillian started to fight mind to mind against the other psychic, so I was left to deal with the telekinetic psychic. He threw an invisible ball of energy towards me and I dodged it and ran behind him. I then threw a fireball at him and he was knocked into the wall. He slumped against it and seemed to be unconscious. I didn't stop and check; Lillian was being overpowered by the stronger psychic and she needed help. I ran over, checking the time to see that we still had two minutes left. I stopped right behind the other psychic and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned, breaking his connection with Lillian, causing her to collapse. I smiled at him and then glanced at his feet. He looked down to see that his shoes were on fire. He screamed and hopped up and down trying to put the flames out. I watched him for a second, then ran over to Lillian, where she was slowly getting up.

"Are you alright?" I asked, pulling her to her feet. She nodded and then her eyes looked to the time. One minute was left. I let go of her arm and started towards the hanging citizen, when someone in the crowds caught my eye. He was wearing a black suit and was carrying a briefcase and was sitting in the stands amongst the students. I recognized him at once.

"What the hell?" I asked out loud. That bastard that was living in our house was now FOLLOWING ME TO SCHOOL??????

I stared for another second, when I heard Lillian yell at me. I turned, slowly for me to barely see a large ball of energy being thrown towards me. My reflects had suddenly turned off, because I didn't move. I let the energy hit me and I flew towards the spinning spikes. I could hear people scream as my body hit the sharp, rotating pieces of metal.

Then I did something I hadn't done in 300 years. I passed out.

It was the annoying beeping noise that finally forced me to open my eyes. It just kept beeping and beeping. I looked at the ceiling and then glanced at my surroundings.

_Shit, I'm in the __nurses__ office._ This office was like a small hospital room. If someone from Sky High were to get seriously injured, they couldn't be taken to a normal hospital and the hero hospital had a lot of security and was hard to admit a student when they have no hero identification. So Sky High had their own little hospital just in case something like this happened. What I was confused about was why I was here.

My arms had tape wrapped around my wrists which tubes ran from, connected to the machines. This struck me as odd, because my skin was unbreakable and no needle could be inserted into my veins. I also had some wires taped to my chest, over my heart that ran to the heart monitor. I was still confused about how that was working, because the last time I checked, my heart didn't work.

I sat up and felt a tube coming out of my nose, supposedly to help me breath. Okay, this is REALLY strange. Doesn't Nurse Spex know that I am technically dead? Right on cue, she walked in the door and shut the curtains around my bed.

"Good, you are awake," she said and placed her hand on my head.

"Umm, I am really confused. You do know that I am-well dead? That I have no heart beat, no blood and I really don't need to breath?"

"Yes, yes of course. I just had to make it look like you are alive and in need of all of these instruments to help you stay alive. What happened should have killed you, but under the circumstances, you didn't die. The whole school saw your body hit those dreadful spikes and they should have tore you up. Luckily the machine was destroyed once you stopped the spikes. You are very lucky that your body is as hard as marble," she explained to me as she started to remove the tape that held the tubes to my body as props.

"Alright, I understand that. But how did you get the heart monitor to work?" I asked helping her remove the wires from my chest and take the tube out of my nose.

"Easy. I just set it to test and rigged it to beep at a slow beat. That way, if any of your friends were to look in they would see that you weren't dead. I am assuming that you haven't told any of them?"

"I've told Layla. That's all. Why do you ask?"

"Because they are all waiting anxiously outside for me to come tell them what happened. Or for you to wake up. They are really very worried about you."

"Really?" I suppose that I shouldn't have been surprised, but I was. I had friends that cared. It was kind of nice.

"Yes. They are all frantic. They tried to see you right as we brought you in, but I wouldn't let them in. For secret purposes. Although now, you may want to explain to them who you really are just in case something like this ever happens again."

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet." I didn't know how I felt about everyone else knowing about me. Layla was really nice to have somebody to talk to without having to curve my story all the time. But I wasn't sure how everyone else would handle it.

"You should. They deserve it you know," she said and handed me my clothes. I got dressed and then she nodded towards the closed blinds. I peeked out and looked at my friends. Ethan was sitting on the floor with his head in his hands, rocking back and forth; Zach was slumped in a chair with Magenta at his shoulder. She looked very distraught. Will was also sitting in a chair with Layla in his lap. He looked sad and worried and he was comforting Layla who was looking less worried then she should have been, but that's because she knows that I can't die. She was still huddled in his chest. I thought it was very cute. Warren was sitting in a chair, slightly away from the others, but he was leaning forwards with his head in his hands and was rocking slightly back and forth. At that moment, after seeing my friends I knew that I should tell them the truth. It was only right that they should know.

"Okay. I think I'll tell them."

**Okay here's the next chapter. Sorry if it is really random. And that it is so late. I had sort of a ****writers**** block and I got a new guitar and have spent my time practicing that.**

**Please read and review. Happy Holidays!!!!! **


	8. Interlude

**Hey everyone! I am sorry that I haven't updated White Fire in the past five months or so, and the truth is, I lost motivation to write, and I didn't really see where the story was going. I had an idea at first and then it just died. I apologize to those who really enjoyed it and sent me all of those great reviews. If I find some inspiration to start writing again, then I might go back and rewrite the story, using hopefully the same basic plot and same characters. This won't be for awhile because of AP testing and finals. School is pretty much taking up my life for the moment, along with my new boyfriend. **

**I'll update again if and when I decide to continue with this story.**

**Again, I apologize to those readers who really enjoyed my writing. I appreciate it very much. ******


End file.
